


bury me deep in your waves of commotion

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), M/M, Post-MC Death, Pre-Canon, Riding, Smut and Angst, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra doesn’t want to feel cruel, but in moments like this, he feels powerful, more powerful than anyone or anything else in the world. He is still clothed in a silken robe while Julian is naked and spread out against the sheets beneath them. He could do anything to Julian, anything at all, and they both know it.
Relationships: Asra Alnazar/Julian Devorak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	bury me deep in your waves of commotion

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Out of the Fire_ by Digital Daggers.

The smell of sweat permeates the air, cut only by the thick scent of incense curling lazily towards the half-cracked window. 

“Please,” Julian croaks, his throat working desperately to swallow against Asra’s fingers, curled around his neck just as lazily as the smoke. “Please, I need—“

Asra doesn’t want to feel cruel, but in moments like this, he feels  _ powerful,  _ more powerful than anyone or anything else in the world. He is still clothed in a silken robe while Julian is naked and spread out against the sheets beneath them. He could do anything to Julian, anything at all, and they both know it. 

It’s a raw feeling of power that should frighten him, that should turn him off, but it does neither. Instead, all Asra wants to do is chase that heady feeling, to fall into it and let it surround him completely, until there is nothing left of the person he is now. 

“What do you need?” he asks, letting his hand fall from Julian’s throat. It doesn’t go far; he tweaks one of Julian’s nipples even as Julian whines at the loss of pressure. The whine turns into a gasp, and then Julian arches his back, rutting his hips uselessly in the air and pressing his torso prettily up into Asra’s crotch in the process. “Use your words, Ilya. We’ve talked about this.”

Julian flops back down against the mattress. “I need you,” he gasps out. “Whatever you’ll give me, Asra,  _ please.” _

It’s the wrong answer, but it elicits a spark of excitement in Asra’s chest regardless. The spark travels down, down, and if Asra rolls his hips against Julian’s stomach to relieve some of the aching pressure on his swollen clit, well… It’s not as though Julian seems to mind, if the way he swallows hard is any indication of his feelings on the matter. 

“Whatever I’ll give you?” Asra repeats. He shakes his head. “Ilya, what do you  _ want?”  _

“Touch me.” It’s instantaneous. The answer bursts from Julian’s lips like a dam breaking, and Asra grins, unable to hold it back. He’s certain he looks drunk on the power this position gives him, but he doesn’t care enough to reign himself back. 

“Oh?” he says, brushing his fingers teasingly along the column of Julian’s throat. “Touch you, hm? Would you like me to touch you here?”

“Asra—“

“Or how about here?” Asra continues downwards, running his fingertips along the dip between Julian’s collarbones, down the line between his pectoral muscles. “Here?”

“ _ As-ra—“ _

Asra lets himself fall off of Julian, shedding his robe and tossing it to the floor beneath his bed in the process. 

“Shall I touch you here?” He curls his fingers around Julian’s cock without warning, and revels in the needy, desperate noise that leaves Julian’s lips for it. “So pretty for me, Ilya.”

The praise garners another one of Julian’s strangled sounds, but Asra doesn’t bother to stop moving long enough to enjoy it. Instead, he straddles Julian again nimbly, this time lining himself up with Julian’s dripping cock. 

“Yes, yes, pleaseplease _ please—“ _

Asra sinks down with a satisfied groan, the burn of the stretch a welcome flicker of pain in the otherwise pleasurable experience. He would say what he might about Julian, but this was definitely a large part of why  _ this  _ kept happening: his cock was  _ incredible.  _

“—so  _ good,  _ Asra.”

Julian has, of course, not stopped his steady stream of babbling, so Asra pulls himself up and drops down again before yanking Julian up by his hair into a deep kiss. It shuts him up, alright, and also gives Asra the perfect angle to fuck himself on, which he does with pleasure. 

It isn’t long before Julian begins to babble into his mouth, signifying without needing a real warning that he’s close. Asra fucks himself in earnest, and manages three more steady thrusts before Julian comes, spilling deep inside of him like it’s the only thing he was made to do. 

With a satisfied sigh, Asra lets himself follow Julian over the edge, and only pulls off when they’re both spent and nearly boneless. He flops onto his side beside Julian, his body curled towards him without quite touching. 

“You know Lucio will be looking for you tonight,” he murmurs. Julian only groans in response. He shifts like he’s about to lean into Asra’s space and then catches himself, a fact for which Asra is greatful. They don’t  _ cuddle  _ after sex. It isn’t… It’s not for them. They aren’t  _ like that.  _

They  _ can’t  _ be like that.

“Ilya. You need to get cleaned up,” Asra says with a little more force. 

Julian huffs, but dutifully begins the arduous task of pulling himself upright. “Way to ruin the afterglow,” he grumbles. “Lucio can wait, you know. It won’t kill him.”

Asra refrains from making a pointed comment about how it seems like  _ nothing  _ will kill the stubborn Count. Bickering now will only sour what has been a reasonably pleasant mood so far, and it won’t get them anywhere. 

“You can run yourself a bath,” he says instead. “Just don’t take too long.”

Julian pauses to wink at him. “You going to join me, hm?” Asra looks away, and after a moment, Julian continues, with the smile gone from his voice. “...Ah. I’ll just… alright.” 

Asra sneaks a glance at him as he leaves the room, and their eyes meet for a split second as Julian looks back at him. For a moment, it seems as though he’s going to speak, but he shakes his head and slips out the door, leaving Asra alone in his room for only with the scent of sex and incense to keep him company. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What’s a sex? Fuck if I know
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
